


确定下来

by Rejo



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: 真可怜，他们只能用各自的第二语言交流，太糟糕了，Denis决定把这事变得简单点。“就确定下来，”他忙说，“我们两个。”
Relationships: Denis Gurianov/Roope Hintz
Kudos: 5





	确定下来

Denis今天进球了。他接到Roope的快传，Mrazek的水瓶盖子在下一瞬间被“砰”地打飞，引得美联航中心陷入狂乱欢呼。尖叫声中，Denis指向Roope，Roope咧开嘴笑，滑进他怀里。这小子总是这样——或者说，达拉斯的芬兰人总是这样——好像助攻比进球更能叫他开心。

“干得好。”Roope说。Denis拍拍他的头，又让Pears拍他们俩的头。

4-1，Jamie达成生涯第六个帽子戏法，他们好久没赢得那么畅快淋漓过。Denis被Rads抱着推进更衣室，Tyler接着把他的头发揉成鸡窝。好不容易躲开蹂躏，三个芬兰人正躲在角落叽叽喳喳，Miro和Esa看看他，又对Roope神秘地笑。Denis不知道他们在说些什么，而即便凑前去他也不可能知道的，（再说，他其实并没被正式收养为芬兰籍。）所以他自顾自脱护具，收起毫无意义的好奇心。

Jamie拿着今晚打进的三个球在一旁让摄影师拍照，Denis忍不住感到羡慕。这赛季他也有过几次机会能够达成，却总是差点儿。或许他不该那么急？好事不会扎堆发生。耐心是美德，他想着，要耐心。可以渴望，但要耐心。

一条毛巾突然盖到头上，遮住他的视线。呸，臭得要死。Denis一把扯下来，Roope挂着招牌的半眯眼和似笑非笑表情出现在身边。Denis把毛巾甩回对方肩膀。

“嫉妒？”Roope的语气总像喝醉了酒，单词也黏糊糊的，Denis有时候觉得他这么说话很性感。“有时候”指的是Denis脑子不太对的时候。

“Jamie是我们的队长。”Denis说。

“嫉妒我们的队长？”

“你要干嘛？”

“没啊，”Roope把毛巾投进脏衣桶，“会有的啦，别急。”

“我没急。”Denis小声说。Roope的脑袋挨了过来。

“待会去我那儿？”

Denis克制着不去想他们在Roope的公寓里会做什么。打游戏，喝酒，瞎聊，看比赛回放，就这些吧，别想别的。先别想。“行。”他应道。Roope似乎满意了，向他胸口捶一拳，然后像归巢的鸟儿似的踱回同胞那边。

半小时后，他们一前一后驶向同一个方向。Denis考虑过“打掩护”这码事，但Roope几乎从没在这方面费过心思。仔细想想，好像确实没必要，从雪松公园到弗里斯科，他们本就经常一起玩，即便让全队人知道他在Roope那过夜，也没人会觉得有什么不对的。实际上也没什么不对，比一般的好兄弟玩得过分些罢了……Roope是那种很酷的孩子，Denis决定自己也应该表现得酷点儿。不管怎么说，他俩都过得挺开心，这个最重要。

“嘿。”Roope打开门，用懒洋洋的问好迎接他。Denis“嘿”了回去。屋里只开着两盏落地灯，Denis忽然想睡觉，就睡在那张米白色的长沙发上。那是全屋他最喜欢的家具：宽大、软和，是绒面的而非皮革，让人想要贴着它不放。

“你在社交网络上打了颗炸弹。”Roope晃了晃手里的手机，“我刚数完，大概有600来个人疯狂地爱着你。”

Denis不太懂该怎么面对过量的赞美，他知道自己还不够。所以他耸耸肩，往长沙发上坐下，陷进柔软的靠背里。Roope去了厨房，可能是要给他拿喝的。

“水还是啥？”

“随便。”

Roope总这么问，他总这么答，Roope每次还是会问。Denis这回得到了一瓶冰的Karhu，一种Denis的冰箱里本来没有而Roope的冰箱里一直有，后来Denis的冰箱里也有了的啤酒。Denis不会和Roope争论芬兰啤酒和俄罗斯啤酒哪个更好，Roope会说：“随便啦。”而Denis也觉得，“随便啦。”喝喝这个，喝喝那个，挺好的。他们都没在母国打球，多体验些别的，不挺好么。

“游戏？”Roope问。Denis又一次感觉自己脑子不对。

“你想玩什么？”

“嗯……没什么很想玩的。”

如果是其他人这么拖长着调调说话，Denis会认为那人是在同他调情。可Roope平时就这么和他说话。他晓得这是Roope觉得舒适时的状态，而他为此感到高兴。

Denis提议看比赛回放，Roope便打开电视。赛况推进到Jamie打进第一颗球时，他俩已经吻到一起。Denis可以发誓，他的提议绝不是那种青少年爱情片中的扭捏借口，亲热起来的过程是相当自然的。好吧，或许他并没有那么地自然，但Roope足以拉高平均自然度（假如存在这玩意儿的话）。

什么。自然——用来形容芬兰人？Denis在与Roope熟悉前，一度以为对方会对进球拥抱那程度以上的肢体接触很抵触。在与Roope熟悉后，怎么说呢，反正芬兰人全他妈是谜团。

他们交代在彼此的手心里。要是留下来睡，他明早得和Roope借一条裤子才行，一条运动裤（任何别的选择都能让人看出来Denis昨晚留宿何处）。Roope靠着他，神态越发懒洋洋的，Denis想起打瞌睡的贵妇犬。他伸长手臂摸索边桌上的纸巾，Roope稍微仰起身，好让他方便动作。这么一来，他软下的勃起滑过Roope的T恤下摆，些许精液沾上棉质衣料，Roope哼了声，浑不在乎地用拇指抹掉，又把指头吮干净。这家伙，明明Denis已经拿到纸巾了。Denis给他俩都擦去污渍，一时不知该挪去床上还是待在原地好些。电视里的他已经进球了。

“嘿，”Roope的声音依旧软绵绵的，“你觉得我们确定下来怎么样？”

Denis有点疑惑。确定下来……？芬兰那边都这么快吗？不需要，呃，约会几次看看吗？先互相说说各自的感觉之类的？他愣了几秒才抓住脑中首先冒出的具体疑问：“你和Miro谈过了？”

Roope从他胸口抬起头，眉毛轻轻皱着。“这关Miro什么事？”

“因为，”Denis想，可能自己还是不够酷，“你和他不是就像我们——”

“像我们？”Roope看起来真的不明白。Denis用手在两人之间比划。

“啥？”Roope像是醒了，“为什么我要和好朋友睡觉？”

“可是，我们也是好朋友。”Denis提醒道。

“我们是好朋友。”Roope同意道，“而且我们在约会。”

Denis觉得自己大概没醒。“我们在约会？”

“我们一起吃饭，一起玩，我去你家，你来我家，我们做爱。这是约会。”说不清Roope是生气还是有耐心，Denis有时搞不太懂，“你们在俄罗斯不这样吗？”

“呃，也这样。”Denis飞快地捋了捋，“喔，那么，是的？”

“是的？”Roope的眉头并没解开，“为什么你会以为我和Miro睡觉？”

关于这个，Denis真的……不知道。他就是这么以为了，从一开始就这么以为。“我不知道，”Denis老实地说，“但我很开心知道我是错的。”

Roope翻了个白眼。真可怜，他们只能用各自的第二语言交流，太糟糕了，Denis决定把这事变得简单点。“就确定下来，”他忙说，“我们两个。”

“你确定？”Roope学他一样用手在彼此间比划，“你都没发现我们在干什么。”

“如果我道歉，你会接受吗？”

“好——吧。”Roope这样讲话的确很性感，Denis应该直面现实。“那就确定下来。”

“嗯。”Denis想笑。这会很难的吧？可Ovechkin和Backstrome能做到，Crosby和Malkin能做到，还有Kane和Toews，Jamie和Tyler……操，那么多人能做到，那他们也能。

“放松，我不会在莫斯科吻你，”Roope说，“你来赫尔辛基，没人认识。”

于是Denis随着心意笑起来。“你得负责带我逛。”

Roope仰起下巴，“带你去Live House，我的朋友在玩乐队，你可以帮忙卖票。”

“没问题。”Denis点头，“要是你的朋友更喜欢我呢？”

“不可能，我只跟比起别人更喜欢我的人交朋友。”Roope撇嘴，眼睛盯着他，“还只跟我想同他睡的人睡觉。”

Miro究竟是怎么莫名其妙地被掺和进来的？他脑子或许真的哪里不对。算了，总之，现在一切都确定下来了。

“没错，”Denis捧住Roope的脸，“我也最喜欢你。”

fin.


End file.
